Ink Blobs
by Kyla and The iNSaNiTY Group 13
Summary: Ink Graymoss was abused, bullied, and almost went to jail. She just wanted to be a normal girl, but her father pulled her from it and her little "disease" had her going down lower. Raph battles her and almost kills her! RaphXOc
1. Life sucks

Me: Made new Ocs. Again! Four of them. You'll learn the other three in the sequel, prequel, and qequel (the fourth one) Ok, this is the first one. The others will come late. And in different series of TMNT. This one is based of the 2012 version because the turtles are 15. The second will be on the 2007 CGI movie cause they are somewhere in their twenties or whatnot. The other two... thinking about it. I might make it like the movie still. I do not know.

Tara: Enjoy~

Where are the people that accused me?  
The ones who beat me down and bruise me  
They hide just out of sight  
Can't face me in the light  
They'll return but I'll be stronger

God, I don't want to dream again  
Take me where I've never been

I wanna go there  
This time I'm not scared

Now I'm unbreakable,  
It's unmistakable

No one can touch me  
Nothing can stop me

The music blares from the ear buds through Ink's ears. Her hoodie hood up like usual, her black jeans brushing against each other, hands in hoodie pockets. Yep, like the usual.

Her gray eyes stare at the ground of the hallway. Teens walking down, talking, or just hanging out with their friends.

Ink Graymoss didn't have any friends. The only friend she has is her nine-year old sister and mother. Her father on the other hand…

The bell rings and everyone started towards their classes. Ink followed.

Her first class was English literature, she liked that class. She was allowed to listen to her iPod and she got to read.

She plopped in her chair and rested her head on her desk. Her chests hurted from last night, just to help her sister, her mother tried everything to make it stop.

But it felt like it happened for hours. Maybe days…

"Alright class," the teacher says, "Today we are doing a book report on collaboration. You will be assigned a partner for a month, and no complaining. I shall call out the names. Here they are:

Casey Jones and Cadence Chase

Alex Rider and Mary Thomas

Johnny Trekker and Agnes Holstrum…"

Ink just blocked out the talking and went to doodling in her notebook. She drew her favorite hero: Wolverine.

She didn't know why, but she always liked Marvel and all those superhero comics. They were all different.

Just like her.

Ink had a terrible "disease" that was incurable. She tried everything to fix it, but nothing did anything.

"… Danni Graymoss and April O'Neil."

Ink stopped drawing and turned her head to her neighbor. The snot nosed red-head, April O'Neil.

April smiled at Ink, "Well, I guess we're partners. Eh, Danni?"

Ink glared at her, "Don't call me 'Danni.'" She growled. April scooted back a little in fear. The reason nobody liked Ink was a few things; her attitude, her pushing herself from the world, and she always wore black long sleeved clothing. People made a rumor that she was a killer acting like a teen.

But that wasn't true, she just didn't like to be called 'Danni' and she sucks at society. But she tries her hardest.

April gets out of her seat and goes to the double tables. Ink followed. The both sat down and took out two books to pick from, "What book are you reading Da… Ink?" April asks. Ink rummages through her pack and pulls out a book with a shinning paper gold cover, "'Artemis Fowl,' by Eoin Coffer." She said plainly.

"What's it about?"

"About a Commander, a Captain, and a criminal mastermind that's only 12-years old."

"Oh. I'm reading 'Nightmare Hall,' by Diana Hoh."

Ink arched an eyebrow, "Which one?"

"The first one, 'Silent Scream'."

"You don't seem like the kind of girl to read that kinda stuff."

April giggles, "Well you don't see you reading that kinda book." She points to the gold book. Ink rolls her eyes, "Why do people keep thinking the opposite of me." She mumbles, trying to make it unauditable. But failed. April heard it and frowned.

The bell rings and everyone leaves the classroom. Ink was only a few feet away from the room until April stopped her, "Ink, wait up!" Ink turns around.

April smiles, "Would you want to come to my house to continue the project?"

Ink thought that would be a good idea, but… "Sorry, April," she starts, "my dad won't allow me to do that."

April's smile vanishes, "Well, how about your h-"

"NO!"

April jumps back and her eyes widen. Ink calms herself down, "No… he won't allow that either."

* * *

Ink was feeling horrible for yelling at April, she didn't mean any harm. Ink was worried that they will never become friends. Her hood shadows her eyes out when she approaches her home. 'Please be working late.'

Nope.

"Where were you young lady!" a deep male voice yells. Ink flinches and spots her little sister hiding behind the couch. Her mother must still be at work.

"I was just talking to a… friend." She said. Her father glares at her and grabs her hood, pulling her a few feet in the air, "Don't lie," he sneered, "you were trying to sneak out." His alcohol breath hits Ink's face like needles, "Tell the truth!"

"I-I am!" she choked out. He uses his other hand to strangle her and shove her to the ground. Ink tries gasping for air as her lungs start to fail, "Tell the TRUTH!" he yelled in sheer anger.

"Please stop!" he turns his head and glares at the young girl, "Ink didn't mean to! Please stop!"

He throws Ink at the wall and stomps over to the little blond. He snatches a clump of her hair into his grasp and pulled her up to his face, "Stay out of this maggot!" he growled. She nodded helplessly.

He throws her to the ground and stomps to his room. Ink gets up to the couch and sits down, clutching her arm. "Saturn…" she whispers, "Did he hurt you?"

The blond, named Saturn, scrambles up onto the couch and cuddles next to Ink, "I was so worried. Are you alright?" she said timidly. Ink pulls her hood back up and smirks at the nine-year-old, "Don't worry, I'm fine." She pats her little sister's head.

Ink pears out the window next to the couch and gets up quickly, "I-I got to go S-Saturn."

Saturn tilts her head to the side, "Why?"

"D-don't ask questions; just stay hidden in your room. Alright?"

Saturn was about to protest but Ink ran out the door.

Ink was running past buildings and houses towards New York City. When she was near the streets, she clutched her head and fell to her knees.

Her gray eyes turn amber and narrowed.

* * *

Raphael was hopping rooftop to rooftop in anger. His green eyes glow with madness and his muscles tense of stress.

"Those lazy bums," he growls to himself, "will they ever get off their lazy butts!"

Raph continues to mumble and jump until a howl rings around the streets. He stops and looks over the ledge, "Whoa, somebody's cranky." A giant black furred creature glared at the turtle on the ledge.

Raph cracked his knuckles, "Oh great, finally some fun." He jumps down as he draws his sais.

Me: Sorry it's short and a cliffhanger. I promise the next chapter will be up. The song is Unbreakable by Fireflight.

Ink: *ugh* Join the iNSaNiTY Group, just Pm Kyla blah blah blah.

Tara: Don't flame or complain, Read & Review.


	2. Ink on Turtles

Me: Next chapter. Sorry! I've been busy and stuff. School and life and other stories. Okay, everything will be set in the 2012 ok?

TO PINKIMENA: Yes, Ink does have the same anger as Raph. She just doesn't show it right now.

TO BLAH BLAH BLAH: Of course your Oc can be in the story! She will become Ink's best friend later on. (Just not right now. I promise.)

Ink: Enjoy.

Raph jumps down from the building and draws his sais. The beast charges at Raph in full speed. He runs towards the beast.

The beast slashes its claws at Raph and tries to take a snap at his arm. He moves his arm and knocked the beast in the throat. The creature staggers back and growls at Raph. Raph snickers and jumps in the air, down a flip and kicks the beast right in the chest.

He continues this until it falls to the ground. It growls again and gets up. Raph has his back turned for a second, the beast lunges and the next thing Raph knew; one of his sais are in the shoulder of the creature. Raph was stuck staring into the amber eyes of the beast. The warm . . . soft . . . grey eyes.

Wait, grey?

The eyes slowly fade to a grey color but they rolled to the back of its head.

Raph smirks at his victory and turns around. He starts to hear an odd sound. He turns and his eyes widen; a girl! Wounded and almost DEAD!

Raph starts to panic, "What am I going to do?!" he cried to himself. Raph paces back and forth. What could he do? She was a human girl, about his age probably. If he brings her to the lair, questions would be asked. And when questions are asked, pressure pushes him. And when pressure pushes him, anger bursts.

Raph glances at the girl and sighs, "I'm going to regret this…"

He picks her up bridal-style and races to the lair in the sewers.

* * *

He jumps from pipe to pipe to get to the lair. When he enters, he pokes his head in. Leo was watching his favorite cartoon Space Heroes, Donny was in the lab and Mikey was eating pizza.

Raph tipped toed to his room, until, "Hey Raph!" Mikey calls out. Raph freezes and keeps his back to his brothers. "H-hey Mikey." He stuttered.

"Dude *gulp* you ok?"

"Y-yeah, just going to my room." Raph walks over to the door to his room and bumps into Donny, "Hey Raph. Whatcha got th-" Raph zooms around his brother and into his room with the door slamming behind him.

"There." Donny finished, stunned.

Raph pants and shakes his head, "What am I doing? They're going to be ticked!" Raph sets the girl on his hammock and paces around room, thinking.

After about a minute or two, his door swings open, "Hey Raph, what are you doing-"

"Leo!" Leo notices the knocked out girl on the hammock. His eyes grow wide, "Raph. Who's that?"

"Um. Uh…" Raph tries to search for words, but Leo beats him to them, "Raph!? Why do you have a human girl here?!"

Raph rubs the back of his neck and chuckles nervously, "Uh… Heh heh…"

Mikey and Donny poke their heads into the room and gasp. "Raph! Are you nuts?!" Donny yelled.

"Um… heh heh…" Raph chuckles nervously and rubs the back of his head, "Yeah, I'll try to explain."

Leo crosses his arms, "You better do." He glares at the red clad turtle. Raph gulps and explains the best he could.

Leo and Donny listen carefully, but Mikey just spaces out. Raph finishes up.

"So you were battling a giant black furred creature-" Leo started.

"And when you defeated it this girl came out of nowhere and is dying?" Donny finishes.

Raph just nods, "Yeah, yeah can you help her Don?"

Donny stares at the girl with confusion, sighs and nods, "Fine. But if she wakes up and starts screaming, you are SO DEAD!"

Raph just rolled his eyes, "Yeah right."

Donny glares at him and picks up the black haired girl.

After a few hours had pasted, Donny was still wrapping the girl's wounds. While he was doing that, he drew blood from her arm and puts it in a machine to read her DNA. The computer starts loading.

But he never notices the conscious girl under a hoodie. She raises the staff that she found leaning on a table over her head and whacks it right onto Donny's head.

He falls to the ground knocked out. The hooded girl smirks and drops the staff on the passed out turtle. She flashes a fang, "Time to show my 'captors' never to mess with me."

Raph was sitting on the couch watching that stupid TV show Leo watches. Leo was lecturing Mikey for not listening to Raph explaining.

Raph sighs and gets up. He knocks on the door to the lab, "Yo Donny, how ya doing with the kid?"

Silence. Raph knocks again, "Donny? Open up!"

Silence again. Raph starts fuming, "You better not give the silent treatment for no reason!"

Raph kicks the door open and stomps in, "Donny!"

He growls and scans the room. A flash shines from the corner of his eye and-

CLANK!

A metal object knocks him right in the head. After that, Raph had no idea how long he was out. But when he came to, he was hanging upside down with Donny, Leo, and Mikey. "Well, well, morning sunshine. Had a nice sleep?" Donny said sarcastically, "Because we were dandy!"

Raph sighs and asks, "What happened to you guys?"

"I was going to check what that blunt sound was," Leo explained, "Mikey came with me and next thing I know it; a ball comes hurling towards me!"

"I was checking the DNA on the subject, but I got knocked by my staff!" Donny yells.

"Dudes, I'm getting a headache." Mikey complained.

"Huh, you're awake." A voice says dully. Raph tries to twist his head to see were the voice was coming from. A dark figure, twirling a large chain, walk around the bunch and grinned, "I'm surprised you guys don't have concussions."

Raph growls and tries squirming out of the chains, "This is the thanks we get for saving you!"

The hooded girl scoffs, "Mutant turtles? Saving me? Ha! You just took me to experiment on."

"No, that's what the Kranng do-"

"MIKEY!"

The hooded figure stops spinning the chain and smiles evilly, "Ok, prove it. And why would I be in a lab if you're not going to experiment on me?"

"You were wounded and I patched you up," Donny said, "So this is thank you I get!?"

She rolled her eyes, "Yeah right."

"It's the truth!" Donny snapped. She just ignored him and turned her back on them, "I'm not going to listen to you anymore. You just bored me."

Raph struggled to get his sai out, but his hands were caught in the chain. The hoodie girl leaves the room and yells out to them, "I'm going to explore a bit. Don't try to escape!"

Donny groans, "Great. Just great! You just had to bring her here, Raph!" he snaps, "We're going to be stuck here until Master Splinter comes home or when April or Kasey stop by!"

"Oh stop your complaining." Raph groaned, "I think all the blood went to my head."

"I think my whole organs went my head." Mikey moaned.

The hooded girl looked at her surroundings. A pinball machine, a small TV, a kitchen, couch, punching bag dummy, eh.

She catches a paper door in the corner of her eye. She slides it open and peeks inside.

A dojo!

She smirks, "Well, I guess I'll have a little fun before I figure out what to do with those turtles. Here we go!"

She runs in.

Raph was still trying to get his sais, but a migraine was building up in his head. He felt like he was going to blow some chunks!

Leo even was trying to grab the sais.

Donny tried wriggling out, but his headache was getting worse. Leo finally got hold of Raph's sai. But then realized it was useless!

They were tied up in chains, not rope. Crap-a-doodle!

Leo drops the sai to the ground. "What the heck, Leo! We could've escaped with that!"

"No, we can't." Leo said, "This is CHAIN, not rope! So whatever we do, it's hopeless!"

The hooded girl took out her chain and started swinging it in the air. 'I could kick my father's ass with this,' she thought, 'But… '

She sighs and throws the chain to the tree. It spun around the branch and she climbed up it.

She plopped herself on the branch and rested her head on the trunk. She closes her eyes, inhales and sighs, "I think I'll like it here." She opens her eyes, "But mom… and Saturn…"

She sees her mom and sister getting hurt by her father. Beating them, hurting them.

Killing them.

She shook her head, 'No. he may be a drunk, but he's still smart enough not to kill. Right?'

She started doubting it.

The sound of the paper sliding door opens up. She ready's herself. 'How did they escape?'

She grips the chain and waited until he goes under the tree.

His head seemed to be turning left and right, maybe looking for something?

He walks under the branch she was on. She jumps down and tries to strike, but a long nailed hand grabs the chain and slung it over him.

The hoodie girl goes flying and hits the wall. She rubs her head in pain and growls, "Hey! How did you get out?!"

A hand strikes her pressure point on her side and she passes out.

Leo, Raph, Donny and Mikey try to do something, but their headaches and migraines were getting worse.

The sound of a clank, the four drop to the floor on their heads.

Their headaches slowly fade away when they got up. Raph rubs his head and says, "Thanks, sensei. I thought we were going to be stuck up there forever."

A large rat with a robe on smiles slightly, but it immediately turned into a frown, "Why did you bring a human girl down here? You four know the rules."

"It wasn't us, sensei!" Mikey exclaimed, "It was all Raph!"

Raph pops his knuckles, "Why you little-"

"Raphael."

Raph stops and puts his fists down. "You need to calm yourself. Violence is not the answer in your situation."

Raph growls and leaves the lab. He goes to his room and slams the door behind him, "Why do I get the bad side? I did a good deed and I get in trouble!" he punches the wall, "Why do I get in trouble?"

"Maybe because you're hotheaded."

Raph snaps his head around and sees the hoodie girl lying on his hammock. "Hey!" he yells, "Why are you in my hammock?!"

She lifts her hood up and lets her gray eyes gleam in the light, "Well I have nowhere else to sleep. What do you think?"

"You're not staying here!"

"Yes I am. I talked to your 'Master Splinter' about my problem after he knocked me out."

Raph grinds his teeth together, "Get out!"

She sighs and gets off the hammock, "Yep. Hothead."

Raph growls, and then realizes, "Hey."

She stops and turns her head, "What?"

"What's your name anyway?"

Her gray eyes gleam again, "Ink."

Me: Ugh. Ok, I'm going to make a price for this. Three reviews each chap okay? That's it, no higher. I'm not going to be like "Duhhhhh Hundred and eight reviews duhhhhh." Alright? Sorry if short.

Ink: Don't flame or complain, Read & Review.


End file.
